1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function switching device for an information processing apparatus incorporating in particular a printed circuit board to which a DIP switch is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
To inspect the operation of an information processing apparatus by switching the function of the information processing apparatus, conventionally, a DIP switch provided to the information processing apparatus is manually operated and switched by an operator, and thereafter whether or not the information processing apparatus executes a predetermined operation in accordance with this switching operation is visually confirmed by the operator.
However, according to this conventional function switching method for an information processing apparatus, the functions of the information processing apparatus cannot be switched unless the DIP switch is operated by the operator. Thus, remote control or unmanned control cannot be performed. Also, the operation after function switching must be confirmed by the operator.